1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to infrared countermeasures for use on aircraft and more particularly to means for limiting loads on optical devices used in such infrared countermeasures.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Infrared countermeasure optical devices are conventionally positioned on aircraft. A need exists for a way to protect infrared countermeasure optical devices from high-speed airflow in order to maintain low torques on the rotating head of the device, lower drag load on the optical device, and limit foreign object damage to the optical device. This protection must not degrade performance of the optical device due to additional physical blockage of lines of sight.